


Office After Hours

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Accents, Adults, Body Appreciation, Breathplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fingering, First Time, GFE, Kissing, L-Bomb, Roleplay, Semi Public, blowjob, cum as lube, exhibition, impreg, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in the post: [adults][student][teacher] semi [public] so [exhibition][kissing][l-bombs][fingering][cunnilingus][creampie] so possible [impreg][first time] light [body appreciation][blowjob][breathplay][cum as lube][accents][roleplay][fantasy fulfillment][gfe]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.





	Office After Hours

[adults][student][teacher] semi [public] so [exhibition][kissing][l-bombs][fingering][cunnilingus][creampie] so possible [impreg][first time] light [body appreciation][blowjob][breathplay][cum as lube][accents][roleplay][fantasy fulfillment][gfe]

[English accent]

Excuse me, professor?

[shy]

May I speak with you about the project you've assigned this semester?

I was hoping I could get a copy of the rubric?

There isn’t one?

I'm sorry, I don't understa-

Is this your first semester teaching?

Hmph. 

[appraising]

The way you speak to the class I'd never have known you're still…...wet behind the ears.

[full laugh]

Oh, don’t look so shocked, Professor. I’m not as innocent as I look.

(low) and you’re not half so oblivious as I’d thought.

[clear throat]

Well, anyway. No rubric for this project? Do you need a TA for this class?

[blush]

I’d happily help you out……

[giggle]

Oh, you know. Grading papers, running study groups, answering questions other students have. Just generally helping you relieve some of that stress I can see on your brow.

[grin]

You seem so tense, Professor. You know, my mother is a masseuse, and I’ve learned a lot about body mechanics from her.

Let me help you, please?

Thank you, just take off your jacket and have a seat in your chair, Professor. I’ll take care of you.

[starts rubbing his shoulders]

Gosh, Professor, you sure do have a lot of tension in your shoulders.

May I rub your arms as well?

Oh my, you’re hiding a rockin bod under all that tweed, aren’t you?

(sniff, as if smelling his shampoo)

Hm? (scoff) No, I didn’t just smell you. Why would you ask that?

Do you mind if I come around front and work on your arms from there?

You wouldn’t mind me sitting in your lap, right? I think it would give me the best angle.

(giggles)

Not to worry, Professor, I’ll keep it professional.

What do you mean?

Oh, you’re worried that you might not be able to behave?

Well in that case….

[leans in, whispering]

I’ve been thinking about what it might be like to have you between my thighs all semester.

(throaty chuckle)

Yes, Professor. You can’t tell me you hadn’t noticed my skirts getting shorter each class?

And the fact that I’ve come to office hours each week, even though I’m not struggling at all?

[as though running her hands over his chest, practically purring]

You can’t honestly tell me, Professor, that you haven’t thought about what it might be like to take me to bed and have your way with me.

[look into his eyes]

I know you have, Professor.

How do I know?

Your cock is throbbing, Professor, nearly as hard as my pussy.

(hungry kissing for ~15-30 seconds)

[as his hand slides up her skirt]

Fuck, god yes. I love the feel of your fingers on my thighs. I need your fingers inside me, Professor. *NOW*

[whimpery moans as he slips his fingers in]

Oh god, Professor!

Fuck yes!

[improv to loud orgasm]

[whimpering puddle in his lap]

Fuck, Professor. Your fingers are amaz- what are you doing?

[giggle]

On your desk? Isn’t that a little cliche?

[more giggles as he pushes her onto the desk]

I suppose it's a cliche for a reason!

[soft moans and kisses for a bit]

W-where are you going?

Dow-ohh, fuuuck yess

[deep hearty moans as he flicks his tongue over her clit]

Oh god, Professor! Fuck your mouth feels so good on my pussy!

[whimpers in pleasure]

God yes, your fingers are divine!

Y-yes- suck hard on my clit- har-- ohhh fuck I'm close-

Oh god, I’m cumming, fuck Professor, yes god yes!

Don’t stop, oh god, don’t you dare fucking stop!

Tell me how good I taste! Louder, you're muffled down the- OH FUCK-

Get up here and fuck me. I need to feel that cock. Now.

Let me help you with your pants.

[half giggle]

Oh fuck, you’re thicker than I thought-oh fuck yes, hnngh.

I love the way you fill me, god yes. I love this feeling. Your gorgeous body pressed tight against mine, filling me so well.

[shudders in pleasure]

[whimpery, as though she still can’t contain her pleasure]

Oh shit!

[looking around startled]

You don’t think anyone heard me, do you?

[soft giggle]

You really *don’t* care, do you?

[whispered]

I knew my first time would be just perfect.

[return to more normal volume]

God, yesss. Fuck me Professor. Flood my tight little pussy with your cum!

[moaning and kissing improv to orgasm]

Oh my god, yes yes YES.

Fuck a baby into me, Professor! Fill me with your cum!

[shudder]

Oh god yes

[sharp exhale]

I *really* needed that, looks like you did too. Though, I don’t think you’re done just yet, Professor.

[giggle]

Let me clean you off.

[blowjob sounds interspersed]

God, you taste amazing.

I love the feeling of your fingers in my hair.

Wha-?

[soft strangle sounds]

[choked out]

Professor?

[gasp for air]

Again. Harder. And this time don’t stop unless I tap your arm three times.

[harder strangle sounds]

[taps on his arm]

[gasping for air]

Oh fuck yes, now finger me while you do it. Use your cum as lube, it’s already there. Make me your plaything, Professor.

[strangle sounds along with moaning to orgasm]

[hard shudder as she gasps for air, taking deep lungfuls]

[American accent]

Oh fuck baby. That might have been the best one yet.

[soft moans]

Thank you for indulging me in my fantasy. I know how difficult it’s been for us lately, with our schedules being so different.

[giggle]

I know we get to sleep next to each other each night, but it’s not the same.

[stroking his cheek]

Having you home for a week is going to be so amazing.

Tomorrow we check off one of your fantasies.

[giggle]

Oh, I don’t know.

[Russian/French accent]

Perhaps, I could make a visit?


End file.
